Love dot Com
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: Seu coração quis sair pela boca quando aqueles olhos analíticos fixaram-se em si. Era ele. Era Camus." AU Ficlet Yaoi Milo


**Avisos:** _Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos a Masami Kurumada, Shonem Jump, Toei Animation, PlayArt e todos que ganham de forma lícita às custas da franquia SS._

_Fic totalmente sem fins lucrativos, visando apenas o entretenimento e algumas nosebleeds xDD_

_Contém yaoi (relação homemxhomem). Se não gosta, se sente ofendido, ou tem medo de ler, viciar e mudar de vez para o lado arco-íris da Força, peço encarecidamente que aperte alt F4 e diga "-Bye, bye, Mi-chan". Já está avisado. Se receber comentários deseducados a respeito do que escrevo e/ou de meus gostos, a resposta será tão deseducada quanto._

_Para os que gostam, boa leitura!!!_

**

* * *

**

**Love. Com**

**Por: **_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_

Já fazia algum tempo que estava sentado na mesa daquele café; a ansiedade a corroê-lo por dentro. Olhou em volta, a procura da pessoa que encontraria, mas até agora nem sinal. Seria a primeira vez que se encontrariam pessoalmente e esse detalhe só servia para deixá-lo mais impaciente.

Levou uma das mãos aos belos cachos dourados, que desciam como uma cascata por suas costas, e não pôde deixar de dar um sorriso de canto de boca ao relembrar de como se "conheceram". Apesar de já ter se passado cerca de um ano e meio, as lembranças ainda estavam bem vívidas em sua memória, como se tivessem ocorrido no dia anterior.

Entrara em um fórum sobre astrologia e mitologia. Por ser grego, e escorpiano, deixara um extenso post sobre os mitos de sua terra natal, e também um defendendo seu signo como sendo o melhor do zodíaco. Arrogante, ele? Sim, bastante, porém não tanto quanto aparentava.

Obviamente, tal post teve uma estrondosa repercussão entre os "12 Cavaleiros de Ouro" –como eram conhecidos os demais membros, cada um representando um dos signos do zodíaco. Dentre as diversas réplicas, entretanto, a que mais o irritou foi a de um tal de Camus de Aquário. Sua réplica fora tão fria, impessoal e concisa que não encontrou argumentos para a tréplica e, após uma mensagem um tanto deseducada, assim surgiu uma certa animosidade entre eles.

As discussões entre eles começaram a ficar tão constantes que o "Grande Mestre", líder dos 12, teve de ameaçar ambos com a expulsão, para que sossegassem. Os demais membros do fórum, principalmente o representante do signo de Peixes, um sueco narcisista conhecido como Afrodite –nenhum dos membros sabia se este era seu nome verdadeiro ou não –começaram com comentários repletos de duplo sentido, achando que os motivos de um implicar com o outro eram bem mais profundos.

Nenhum deles estava disposto a concordar com tais comentários, mas Milo percebia aos poucos que começava a pensar cada vez mais em Camus, a ponto de ficar profundamente desanimado quando ele não reagia a suas provocações. Um dia começou a trocar mensagens instantâneas com ele e a conversa começou a tomar rumos mais civilizados. Descobriram, apesar da grande distinção de personalidade, muitos pontos em comum e acabaram por se tornarem grandes amigos.

Demorou pouco mais de um ano para admitirem que a relação de amizade já se tornara algo a mais. Há muito já tinham trocado fotos e até se falaram por telefone algumas vezes. Moravam na mesma cidade, em bairros não tão distantes. Só nunca tinham marcado de se encontrar antes por medo do que aquele louco sentimento poderia levá-los a fazer. Contudo, a vontade de se verem, de comprovarem se o que sentiam era verdade ou não, conseguira superar os temores e inseguranças.

Combinaram tudo no dia anterior. Fora Milo quem surgerira o café pois, de acordo com Camus, o local ficava próximo de seu escritório de contabilidade. O horário estava marcado para depois das sete, quando já estariam livres de suas respectivas ocupações. Chegara cerca de quinze minutos mais cedo. Um exagero, mas desde quando uma mente apaixonada possui medidas exatas para o que é ou deixa de ser exagero?

Olhou novamente para as portas espelhadas do glamouroso café. Torcia as mãos, estalava os dedos, molhava os lábios repetidas vezes, ansioso. A porta se abriu, fazendo soar uma sineta e seus belos olhos azuis avistaram os cabelos mais ruivos que já vira na vida.

O dono de tais madeixas, longas e lisas, tinha porte altivo, traços másculos, porém suaves, e olhos perspicazes, de um verde profundo. Trajava um finíssimo terno negro, a camisa azul-clara com o primeiro botão desabotoado. Seu coração quis sair pela boca quando aqueles olhos analíticos fixaram-se em si. Era ele. Era Camus.

Sorriu, um tanto desajeitadamente, enquanto o belíssimo homem se aproximava. Ergueu-se da cadeira para cumprimentá-lo, comemorando internamente ao perceber que o ruivo lançara-lhe um olhar de cima à baixo.

–Perdoe-me pela demora –pediu Camus, seu sotaque francês a deixar o grego ligeiramente arrepiado.

–Imagine, não faz tanto tempo que cheguei –sorriu novamente, desta vez um sorriso mais sedutor. Era fato, depois que Camus chegara nem mais se lembrava de coisas tão triviais quanto as horas –É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo –estendeu a mão, com polidez.

–Digo o mesmo –disse ele a retribuir o cumprimento; a pele alva a contrastar belamente com a pele bronzeada do charmoso escorpiano.

Demoraram um pouco para soltarem as mãos e, assim que o fizeram, uma rechonchuda garçonete aproximou-se, para anotar os pedidos. Conversaram durante um bom tempo sobre trivialidades, o fascínio que um exercia no outro ainda mais evidente do que antes. O assunto, assim como na Internet, fluía fácil e o grego sentia-se hipnotizado por cada gesto do homem à sua frente. Camus possuía um refinamento que ser humano algum parecia possuir. Era algo magnético, que não sabia explicar. O timbre de sua voz era ainda mais harmônico ao vivo, o sotaque francês, mas intenso em determinadas palavras, a acentuar a sensualidade velada que ele emanava. Não era à toa que o aquariano atraía tantos olhares femininos até a mesa onde se encontravam.

Camus também aproveitava para observar melhor o grego. Não conseguia desviar os olhos dele. Era ainda mais belo e radiante do que nas fotos. Os cabelos loiros, com cachos perfeitamente definidos, faziam uma exótica combinação com a pele amorenada e os olhos muito azuis. Trajava-se de maneira informal. Jeans, regata escarlate e tênis. Comumente não aprovava um visual tão esportivo, entretanto abriria uma exceção. Milo ficava irresistivelmente _sexy_ daquele jeito, exibindo o belo físico, conseguido com anos de serviço militar e mantido com seu atual emprego, numa renomada academia de ginástica. O que mais chamava a atenção do francês, contudo, era seu sorriso. Um sorriso sincero, fulgurante. Diferente dos milhares de sorrisos hipócritas que via diariamente em seu escritório.

"_Uma jóia rara"_ –não pôde deixar de pensar.

O escorpiano possuía uma espontaneidade cativante. E também algo enigmático, que o instigava a querer conhecê-lo cada vez mais. Um meio sorriso brotou nos lábios do ruivo. Estava enredado. Irremediavelmente enredado.

Relembravam do tempo em que "não se suportavam". Camus comentou, numa sinceridade pouco polida que não lhe era habitual, que achara o grego extremamente arrogante, deseducado e infantil, num primeiro momento. Milo riu, confessando que o francês lhe passara a impressão de alguém intolerante, frio, insensível e extremamente rígido, como um "cubo de gelo". Porém, agora que se falavam pessoalmente, tais impressões errôneas haviam ruído de uma vez por todas.

–Por isso –principiou o loiro –precisamos criar novas impressões.

O aquariano sorriu –Desta vez, impressões verídicas.

–Exato –sorriu também, seus olhos desviando-se momentaneamente ao relógio em seu pulso –Mas veja só, estamos há mais de duas horas aqui.

–Sério? Nem percebi o passar do tempo.

–Meu carro está estacionado do outro lado da rua. Iria lhe propor um jantar em meu apartamento, mas não sei se seria ousadia demais de minha parte...

Sim, estava jogando verde. Descaradamente. E sabia que o outro perceberia. Ao vê-lo sacudir de leve os sedosos fios ruivos, um quase sorriso nos lábios finos, teve certeza de que semelhante risco valera a pena.

–Seria muita ousadia –concordou Camus num leve arquear de sobrancelhas –Contudo, estou disposto a aceitar o convite. Isto é, se você estiver disposto a fazê-lo diretamente, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião.

Os risos foram inevitáveis. Após pedir a conta à simpática garçonete de ar materno, Milo aproximou-se do francês, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido –Gostaria de vir jantar em minhas humildes acomodações, Cavaleiro de Aquário? Seria um imenso prazer lhe mostrar meus _dotes_ culinários –comemorou internamente ao sentir a pele alva arrepiar-se.

Um aceno sutil de cabeça foi o suficiente. Ambos ergueram-se, pagaram o que haviam consumido, deixando uma bela gorjeta para a garçonete, e saíram em direção ao carro do escorpiano.

Fora do café, a noite estava fresca e agradável. O céu estava limpo e uma bela lua crescente iluminava o manto negro acima de suas cabeças. Em meio a conversas, adentraram o automóvel. Ao dar a partida, um satisfeitíssimo Milo sorriu.

Aquela seria, sem sombra de dúvidas, uma ótima noite.

**Fim**

**

* * *

Comentários da autora:** _Essa ficlet (que nem ficou tãão pequena assim) era, originalmente, uma aposta que tinha feito com a Enfermeira-chan (da qual provavelmente ele nem se lembra mais XD). Jurava que tudo sairia em, no máximo, 2 ou 3 dias. Ledo engano. Essa fic começou a ser escrita dia 05/03/2007 e só consegui dar um desfecho a ela dia 19/02/2008!!! Mas estou feliz mesmo assim, pois eu a concluí /o/_

_Queria agradecer a todos os fãs de SS yaoi –principalmente de Milo&Camus –que continuam a ler minhas fics, apesar de fazer tanto tempo que estou "distante" do fandom. Obrigada de coração x33_

_Ah, um último aviso: continuo sem fazer idéia de quando atualizarei "The Rage Beat", "Um certo alguém" e "Sweet blood, sweet love". Tipo, as idéias andam lentas, mas eu as escrevo quando chegam. Desculpem mesmo o transtorno, mas sou mesmo uma droga com fics longas (# lágrimas torrenciais #)._

_Beijos especiais para: Lamari (sumida! Tô com saudades, moça!! Vê se aparece ou dá notícias T-T), Enfermeira-chan (lindinha! Saudade das suas fics e nossos papos de MSN). Litha-chan (ainda mando uma fic pro Warm Fanzine, viu? Yes, isso é uma ameaça!! XDDD), Gustavo.Strawberry (meu amigo de todas as horas # love #), entre outras que tornam meu mundo um arco-íris._

_Até mais!!_

_/Mi-chan/ _

_(Slash/BL 4ever!!!)_


End file.
